


A good match

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka discovers something about himself he'd rather exploit than abandon.
Kudos: 2





	A good match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-03-06

Tezuka had never had the problem of being aroused after a good match. Thrilled, yes. Aroused, no. 

Though he knew quite a few others who did, Tezuka himself had - fortunately, in his opinion - never felt the urge in the first place.

*

_''Deeper, sempai. Deeper.''  
_

_''As you wish.''  
_

_''Aargh!''  
_

__  
That had been new. Tezuka unconsciously took a step back, then decided to change somewhere else. Anywhere else. He liked his teammates but he sometimes wished they would just not do this in the locker rooms, especially after he had forbidden it. Not that anyone seemed to care.

Sighing, Tezuka found a more or less secluded spot behind a bush and changed back into his school uniform. Interestingly out here, knowing that he possibly could be spotted, his cock was semi-hard. He wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed about this, so he simply finished dressing or tried to as his cock continued to swell and now made for a very unfortunate dent. This was the first time Tezuka ever looked about in self-consciousness. Thankfully the grounds were mostly deserted and the few students still around were very far away from his spot. He ducked, just enough to fit completely behind the bush and then - guiltily - dropped his pants to take himself in hand, one of his training towels at the ready. Thinking back to what he had accidentally witnessed, it didn't take more than a few strokes to come, though he attributed most of it to the outdoors. He seemed to have a kink for this. Despite what propriety demanded.

Tucking himself back after a quick cleaning, Tezuka felt even more guilty for what he had done. This continued on until he was back home, alone in his room. Now, thinking about everything, Tezuka could openly admit to the kink from earlier. If only to himself. It cautioned him to be much more careful in the future. Enjoying outdoor sex was not something he would have expected from himself after all these years of camping and nothing ever happening. And if he was really honest with himself, he had not only enjoyed the thrill of the might getting caught but had even reveled in it. 

Just like during a good match.

His hand found his cock once more, celebrating the memory and shooting another load of come all over his fingers. This time he did not clean up right away but lay there staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow, he decided, he'd call Atobe or Sanada for a match. At the far end of the street courts under the train bridge which was almost always deserted. 

Tezuka was sure it would become a match to remember and hopefully not only that. Besides, jealousy did not befit him and he still needed to know what Kaidoh had felt to actually scream.


End file.
